Changes
by BlissfulSilence
Summary: Every family has secrets. It only takes a matter of time for those secrets to be revealed and maybe the right person to figure them out. And once it's out, things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The immense Hogwarts Express blew its whistle announcing its near departure. Platform 9 ¾ was full of students and their parents biding their farewell as they leave for another year of school.  
  
Diana Isabella Victoria Aurelius; seventeen years of age with golden blonde curls hanging down her shoulders stood on the side of the platform observing the people around her. All the parents giving their children warm hugs and showering them with kisses.  
  
The train blew its whistle once more. "Well here goes." Victoria whispered to herself as she walked closer to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
It took a while before she got settled into an empty compartment. The next hour or so of the trip was relatively peaceful. Tori had already changed into her new Hogwarts robes. She patiently waited for their arrival at the station. She spent the last few minutes browsing through her new textbooks and practicing several basic spells. Growing impatient by the second, she stuffed her books back into her trunk and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle, the door swung open, revealing a tall young man with broad shoulders, dark hair and glasses.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Funny, I should ask you that question." He replied as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't owe you any explanation." She said as she brushed passed him.

He caught her by the wrist and she turned around to face him.

"You didn't even tell me you were coming"

"Why do you care?" Tori asked.

He was silent trying not to look at Tori directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. About everything." He slowly said.

"Good"

The train made a complete stop and she hurried off.

Harry followed her but she was soon lost into the sea of black robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After quite a struggle to get off the train, Tori finally made it out. Then, out of nowhere someone bumped into her knocking off the owl cage on her hand – it fell open to the ground and the owl was set loose.  
  
"Maia!" Tori called after the owl but it was already far. "Well I'd say that's a great welcome!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I promise I'll replace it. I swear don't worry. I will replace it." Said the girl who bumped into Tori practically hyperventilating.  
  
"It's okay really. It's no trouble at all. She knows her way back." Tori explained to the hysterically nervous girl in front of her.  
  
"By the way, I'm Alessandra, you can call me Alex." The girl replied as she managed to calm down.

"I'm Tori Aurelius." She stretched out her hand forward.

"Nice to meet you" Alex replied.

Another student passed right behind her knocking her forward making her drop her books at Tori's foot. "Sorry. Are you okay?" Alex asked her as she and Alex tried to fix her belongings. "Yeah I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Is this your first day here?" she asked Alex noticing how nervous she is.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Australia. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Tori said as she handed Alex her things. "Don't worry about the sorting. You'll be fine. Ravenclaw looks promising."

"Thanks." Tori looked at her watch and noticed that it's already quarter passed six. She was already late for her meeting with the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to meet the Headmaster." "Oh okay. Guess I'll see you around."

"Okay."  
  
Tori hurried off to where the carriages to the castle were. She had a little trouble finding them and by the time she found it, most of the students were already gone. The last carriage was parked as if waiting especially for her. She was in such a hurry to get in, she slipped down.  
  
"Are you all right?" said someone from behind her.

"Here let me help you" Tori was able to get with the help of a kind stranger and she was surprised to see the person before her.  
  
"I'm fine thanks."

"You're welcome" Harry replied. There was an awkward pause after that.

"This is the last carriage. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I guess not" she replied with a shrug. The ride was filled with awkward pauses, For some reason, Tori was anxious to get into the castle.  
  
"So...how was your summer?" Harry asked attempting to break the cold barrier between them. "It was fine" Tori replied avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I apologized a thousand times before." Tori didn't reply.

Harry sighed and resumed watching the view.  
  
The carriage stopped in front of the small staircase leading to the great oak doors. Harry stepped out of the carriage first shortly followed by Tori. The doors open revealing a marble staircase on the right and the Great Hall on the left.  
  
"You're late. Sorting's over." A cold drawling voice came from the staircase.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"I was instructed to bring Ms. Aurelius to the Headmaster as soon as she arrives." Draco said turning to Tori.

"Thanks for bringing her here Potter. I'll take it from here."  
  
Harry glanced at her once more before turning to the Great Hall. Tori followed Draco up the marble staircase. Draco strides quickly up the stairs.

Tori was trying to catch up with him. He turned to her, "Have you been crying?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied snidely.

"Your eyes...they're red"

"I'm just tired. Let's hurry." She said as she walked passed Draco.

Now he was the one who had to try to keep up with her. She walked fast as if she knew exactly were she was going.

A few minutes later she reached the door to the Headmaster's office with Draco panting next to her.

"Ready?" he asked

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"I think I should go alone." Tori said right before Draco knocked at the door. He turned to her, looking confused.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She assured him. "Okay" Draco said although still confused. He knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in" Professor Dumbledore calmly said as he patiently sat behind his desk. Draco opened the door to let Tori in. He wasn't sure if he should come in or not. Tori turned to him and nodded. He closed the door and waited outside.  
  
"Ah Miss Aurelius. Please sit down." Professor Dumbledore said gesturing at the seat in front of his desk. Tori could feel the portraits of the previous headmasters follow her move.  
  
"Thank You sir." Tori sat down and noticed the old Sorting Hat in the front of her, feeling a cold breeze pass by.  
  
"I trust the trip went well." Said the aging wise Professor.

Tori casually nodded in response looking around the office.

"Would you care for some lemon drops?"

"No thank you sir."

"Are you sure? They're quite good."

"No thank you sir. I'm fine."

"Very well then. I thought it would be best to inform you that considering your current situation, I am more than willing to give you some time to rest. Possibly think things over and I—"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to be rude. I honestly appreciate what you are trying do. But I'm seventeen and I am more done capable of taking care of myself. I have my life under control. Thanks anyway sir."

"I knew you might say that. Just as strong and stubborn as mother. Your brother takes after you as well."  
  
A faint smile formed in Tori's lips. "I bet he does."

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get you sorted."  
  
Tori picked up the sorting hat and placed it atop her head. Silence filled the room.  
  
The Sorting Hat began to speak....  
  
"I've never had such a difficulty sorting anyone since the arrival of Harry Potter. This is quite a challenge. But I like challenges. And so do you, don't you Tori? A Gryffindor by heart and a Slytherin by blood. Not to mention a truly great mind. But the question is, where shall you be placed? You don't even know where you want to be. That's why you choose to leave the deciding to me. Very well then. Gryffindor!"


End file.
